Mine V2
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Stiles been having dreams about a certain sour wolf but can't ask said wolf to help him figure out if he's gay, so goes to the next best thing Danny. Only Derek ruins those plans when he finds out & helps Stiles himself. X re-editied & re-posted X


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.

The return of my first Derek and Stiles story I took all my stories down because someone pointed out that I'm _appalling _(terrible or awful.) at grammer. I didn't think I was that bad.

So I will be going through them one by one and reposting them, I'm sorry to everyone that added my stories and all the wonderful reviews, I will make it up to you (Hopefully.)

Please not this is called Version 2 because it came to life all on it's own, I Have version 1 up called Derek's Taking What's His.

* * *

><p><span>Mine (V2).<span>

Stiles spun his pencil on the table waiting for a certain someone to come in, feeling anxious about the reaction he was going to get but Stiles needed to know because lately he was having dreams about a certain sour wolf. But what freaked him more was the fact those dreams turned sexual and after 7 months Stiles was at his wits end; his nights had become nothing but restless with sweaty sheets and no ecstasy in sight. This was made worse every time he saw Derek, images would play in his head which got him hard in seconds however Stiles was more concerned the wolf would smell it when they were around each other so he avoided Derek at all costs.

Yet the dreams still came, becoming highly sexual so much so Stiles had questioned his own sexuality. Those things where more than obvious now he thought about it, he never had a girlfriend and was hopeless trying to talk to a girl let alone date one… so that left boys but Stiles hadn't really looked. So did that make him a loser with women or gay but not interested in men, just one sour wolf?

He had come up with an idea to find out exactly where his orientation lay and it involved a certain athlete who was tall with brown hair, named Danny and gay.

The only gay in there little town but Stiles was sure some were in the closet however that's beside the point, the point is to get Danny to help him figure out if he's gay or not because he had no chance in hell of finding out with Derek. Stiles could see it now 'Hey Derek I think you sexy lets bone' and before he knew it he would be slammed around and have his ass kicked, so no thanks he would stick to Danny. He was lost in his thoughts and failed to notice Danny enter the room until it was too late and the teacher started.

Damn it focus Stiles, asks him after class. These where his only thoughts for the entire lesson.

After class broke Stiles fell into step beside Danny, ditching Scott and spoke quietly to the tall athlete "Hey can we talk?" Stiles eyes swept the corridor to see if anyone was watching or listening but it didn't look like it. He returned his attention to Danny who was frowning at him but felt words desert him, Stiles tried to speak even opening his mouth several times then closing it and shook his head before pulling on his bag strap. The words refused to pass his lips as if locked in his throat for some unknown reason, he just smiled at Danny before walking off feeling like an idiot when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, he faced the taller man who was a mind reader "I'll come by yours later and we can talk, cool."

Stiles nodded "Cool." He watched Danny pass him and exhaled thankful the man hadn't said anything out loud about his situation but how he knew was a mystery in itself. Stiles tried to go about his day as normal but found it hard, his mind thinking about tonight and when the final bell rang he rushed out avoiding Scott again saying he had to go straight home or something and looked about for Danny but didn't see him. He drove home like a bat out of hell, wiping his sweaty palms on his jean clad thighs but nearly drove into his dad's patrol car which was parked out the front of the house.

Panic seized his chest, wasn't his dad supposed to be a work? What was he doing home?

Stiles nearly screamed when a knock on his window startled him but when he saw his dad he pushed open the door "Hey dad" he cleared his throat when his dad raised an eyebrow "Are you at work to night?" Stiles hoped to god he was because he was not ready for his dad to know yet.

The sheriff smiled at his son who was acting stranger than normal "Hey son I'm pulling an extra shift so I will catch a nap at the station house before coming home, so I'll see you Sunday morning."

Stiles felt his knees go weak at his dad's news and tried to stay up right as he smiled "Ok dad I will see you than" he took a step forward only to pause "Are you leaving now." When his dad nodded, Stiles smiled and hugged his dad good bye before calmly walking forward entering the house. When he shut the front door wild panic set in, he took the stairs two at a time and flung his bedroom door open as he kicked his shoes off then paused, should he take a shower before Danny came? He raised his arm sniffing. Stiles shrugged he didn't smell bad but didn't want to take the chance, deciding to take a shower and shed his clothes as he walked into the bathroom.

He changed into some sweats and a t-shirt then jeans and a casual shirt than back again before sitting on the bed taking deep breaths. Stiles wondered if this is what girls felt like when they were meeting up with a boy or date because if it was he wondered how they left the house. His thoughts scattered as a knock sounded through the house like a loud drum, Stiles sat there for five minutes with only one thought running around in his head: Danny is here oh god he's here, Danny is here remain calm and don't be a girl.

When the knock came again Stiles snapped into action and raced down the stairs missing the bottom step and nearly crashing into the door, he took a moment to compose himself then open the door. To see Danny who raised an eyebrow in question but didn't say anything as he came in slipping his jacket off after dropping his bag. Stiles swallowed nervously making his Adam's apple bob before he spoke "Would you like a drink or something." He twisted the door handle while looking at the floor wondering if this was a bad plan when Danny spoke "A drink sounds good."

Stiles relaxed a margin before closing the door and moving into the kitchen getting Danny a can of coke and found the athlete sitting on the couch looking all chilled which put Stiles at ease slightly "Here you go" he sat on the opposite end and looked at Danny "So I need your help to figure out if I'm gay."

Derek glared at the house wondering why Danny hadn't left after two hours, not that he was being stalkerish or anything. He was just making sure no one touched his mate, who he had no intentions of claiming and that was perfectly normal, just because he hadn't marked Stiles didn't mean others could move in on his territory. Yet this Danny was still in his territory after two hours and Derek didn't like it one bit, his lips curled back as a growled rumbled to the surface from deep in his chest while covering the ground quickly to the tree beside Stiles bedroom and shimmed up it.

He peered through the window seeing no lights on and moved forward pushing the window open sliding his legs in but before it touched the ground a scent assaulted his nose that caught Derek by surprise. Not surprise in the fact that Stiles could get aroused when he was a virgin in all senses but a surprise that made his blood boil because the over powering scent was coming from Danny with a hint of Stiles.

Derek felt his teeth extending as he slammed the window shut, moving quickly into the upper landing and snarled as the scent became even stronger. He shed his jacket letting it hit the top step as his nails grew, Derek rolled his shoulders scraping one extended nail against the wooden banister feeling hit anger reach new heights when he stopped in the living room entry way at the sight before.

10 minutes ago:

Stiles rubbed his sweaty hands over his thighs feeling extremely nervous as Danny moved closer, he glanced at the other man who sat looking all relaxed still "How should we do this."

Danny shrugged "You don't look a hundred percent sure and I kinda don't want to get my hopes up." He smiled when Stiles snorted and linked his hands together over his lap "However you want to do it and when you're ready we don't have to rush."

Stiles licked his lips before wringing his bottom lip between his teeth, raising one leg onto the couch tucking his foot under his thigh as he faced Danny and took a deep breath tucking his hands between his legs while leaning forward. Danny frowned when Stiles leaned back and decided to get it over with, if he kissed Stiles and the man pulled away he wasn't gay but if he didn't than that made this interesting.

Stiles felt his eyes go wide when Danny pulled him closer because he was distracted by a banging sounded yet when a warm palm against his nape held him still as lips pressed against his Stiles could only parted his lips in shock. He gasped softly when a tongue slid in to brush against his. It was certainly different considering he had never kissed a guy before; it was soft and slow for his sake but it didn't give Stiles his answer.

Danny pulled back and looked at Stiles who had never closed his eyes which he found strange plus Stiles hadn't responded to the kiss but neither did he pull away, he dropped his hand to rest beside Stiles thigh "Well do you have your answer."

Stiles licked his lips subconsciously and shook his head "Can we try again." When Danny nodded he leant forward and closed his eyes trying again but frowned at some kind of noise by the stairs however Danny didn't let him think much more about it or pull away. The athlete cupped Stiles face and tilted his head to deepen the kiss; he felt his frown dissolve as he focused on the kiss and raised his hand to rest against Danny's chest feeling the need for air but when he tried to pull away Danny kissed him again.

_I could like this or do I like this_ was Stiles thoughts as a growl permitted the air.

He went ridged as he pulled back glancing over the back of the couch to see Derek stood in the door way with anger dancing in his eyes. Stiles didn't know whether to be shocked that Derek looked angry or be mad because the stupid wolf broke in again, he licked his lips than felt his breath catch as Derek's brown eyes flashed blue, zeroing in on his action.

Danny groaned "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." If he knew that than he wouldn't have done it but raised an eyebrow at Stiles point.

"Why would I ask you to help me if I had a boyfriend?" Stiles couldn't tear his eyes away from Derek whose fangs where sticking out slightly from his top lip, he quickly stood up and pulled Danny up facing him because if that stupid wolf didn't get his act together then Danny would see something he shouldn't.

Derek bared his teeth when Stiles made a sound and grabbed Danny's face forcing him to look at him, he moved around the couch and growled softly when Stiles pulled Danny around and away from him.

Danny frowned at Stiles who was pulling him in different directions not understanding what was going on, he tried to glance over his shoulder but Stiles didn't let go of his face "Look I don't know what's going on but I didn't mean to step on your toes Derek."

The wolf went still feeling his nails return to normal as his fangs reseeded "Get out then." His voice broke no arguments, Danny had two choices leave or be removed.

Stiles glared at the dark haired man from beside Danny "No he's staying you go home Lassie." He moved back in front of Danny when Derek came forwarded, he didn't want to be slammed into the wall not tonight.

Derek narrowed his eyes when Stiles put Danny between them which made the athletes decision for him. He stepped behind Danny pushing the teen towards the archway while Stiles tried to stop him but Derek just moved around Danny dragging Stiles behind him. Once his mate was behind him Derek let go as he 'helped' Danny through the living room archway towards the front door.

Stiles grabbed a couch cushion and launched it at the stupid man's head while saying "Bad dog." But really wanted to get a rolled up newspaper and slap him with it. Derek had no right to come in his house, let alone kick his friend out.

Derek turned around moving forward "I bite." Those words made Stiles move back making a noise as he held his hands out but Derek just followed him into the room and around the couch.

Stiles glared at Derek "Bitch." His eyes went wide when the wolf continued to come at him and moved quickly stepping on the couch to go over the back but fell slightly into Danny who caught him but looked utterly lost.

Danny was once again in the middle "Someone tell me what's going on please" because he had no idea "I don't get a lot of action being the only gay in the town and I kind of got my hopes up." And for god sake it was cruel if he wasn't getting anything.

Derek glared at the other man "Why are you still here?" he advanced upon Danny shoving the man back "Get out."

Stiles came around Danny and shoved Derek to the side by his shoulder "Leave him alone, you leave."

Danny sighed as Derek pushed him back "I'm sorry I didn't know he's with you" despite Stiles 'I'm not' it look as if they were, he grabbed his bag and jacket as they were slammed against his chest while a hand pushed him out the door.

Derek smiled but it was all teeth "He's mine." He waited till Danny nodded and opened his mouth saying some crap about being sorry but Derek just slammed the door on his face as he turned to face His Stiles.

Ah shit he was in trouble, Stiles held his hands out as Derek came at him "Go home you stray mutt or I'll—" his words cut off when Derek planted a shoulder in his stomach and lifted him up. He let out a growl of his own while slamming his fists into Derek's back much to no avail, and when his back hit his bed hard causing him to bounce as Derek came over him Stiles popped him one.

Derek tensed his jaw; his only reaction to Stiles hit and gripped the younger man's ankles when he tried to move back pulling him back down the bed. Derek knelt over him "Stop" he gripped Stiles chin feeling his fangs starting to extend because all he could smell was Danny on Stiles lips and he hated it. He growled the words out "You are going to brush your teeth and wash your mouth out." While turning Stiles face ghosting his lips over the skin before parting them to run his tongue over the skin as he moved his mouth down.

He felt his breath catch in his throat as Derek's teeth grazed over his neck and felt his eyes sliding closed as his back arched slightly wanting more but found his common sense and anger returning. Stiles slammed his hands against Derek's shoulders pushing him away "Wash your own mouth out." He frowned when Derek left him only to come back with his tooth brush… with paste on it. Stiles reached out taking his tooth brush and flung it behind Derek while licking his lips nervously, the wolf rose to the surface in flashes of blue with growls while baring his teeth.

When Derek came at him he rolled to his knees trying to escape but failed, dramatically.

Derek came over Stiles effectively caging him while pressing his hips against the younger man's ass and groaned as he pressed his mouth against the flesh of Stiles nape "Wash your mouth out." He licked at the spot he wanted so badly to bite but wouldn't while Stiles smelt like Danny. This was a pride issue and he wouldn't claim Stiles with another man's scent on his lips, it made him angry just recalling the way Stiles had kissed back.

Stiles fisted the covers in his clenched hands dropping his chest to the bed as Derek pressed against him, he couldn't breathe it was just like the dreams and Stiles felt himself getting hard, groaning he tried to move away but couldn't. Derek eyes slid closed as sharp nails sliced through the cover "Wash your mouth out and I will let you up." He placed his hand on Stiles stomach trying to still the younger man but it didn't work. He slid his hand under the t-shirt, spanning his finger wide relishing in the skin contact as his hips snapped forward.

He heard a moan slip free from his lips but didn't care as heated finger slid up his stomach "No." Stiles whispered the words as his hips rolled back, he had no idea what was going on all he knew was his temperature was climbing. Derek sucked at Stiles nape, giving little nips as his fingers rubbed over a hard nub that had the man beneath him arching like a cat "Wash your mouth out now." he inhaled feeling his control slipping when Stiles spread his thighs a little wider dropping his hips lower to the bed thinking he could get away

Stiles couldn't think as fingers pinched his nipple while a hard length pressed against his ass, he stretched his arm out again fisting the covers "Why" he struggled to finish his sentence as those fingers slid south "What difference does it make to you who I kiss." The words lacked the anger they needed. Fingers slipped under his sweats to brush against the head of his cock making him moan weather in despair or pleasure Stiles couldn't say. Derek growled at the fact Stiles wasn't wearing anything under his slacks and felt his anger flare again, he moved quickly flipping Stiles over and gripped his chin harshly staring into brown eyes "Don't push me on this" his lip curled back in a snarl "You smell like another man and I won't have it, wash your mouth out or I will do it for you" he narrowed his eyes "You decide."

Stiles watched Derek's eyes turn blue at times and tried to pry the firm grip from his chin but the wolf didn't let up, he went to lick his lips but caught himself when blue eyes locked onto it however it was too late Derek was up and pulling him along. He felt the bathroom counter behind him as Derek grabbed a flannel wetting it before wiping Stiles mouth with it, he smacked the wolfs hand away yet it just came back and Stiles tried to move around Derek, yet again unsuccessful.

Derek felt his control snap and lifted the younger man onto the counter forcing himself between Stiles thighs and gripped Stiles jaw pushing down a certain way so his lips parted "Your mine and I won't have another's scent on you." he ran the cloth over lips. Stiles gripped Derek's wrist with both hands just simply holding on feeling slightly confused, he closed his mouth when the wolf's hold eased and sucked on the cloth as water ran over his tongue.

Derek pulled the cloth from Stiles mouth and grabbed the small cup of water filling it half up then pressed it against Stiles lips "Wash." He felt his anger melt slightly when the younger man did moving the water around his mouth for five minutes before turning to spit it out then sitting up straight to face him. Stiles wondered what was happening right now but didn't really try to work it out as Derek moved his face closer; he felt his lips tug up at the corners when Derek flashed a smirk before hands settled on his thighs.

He placed his hand on the wolfs ripped abs and heard his breathing hitch as Derek ghosted his lips against his own, Stiles curled his fingers in the material over the wolf's stomach tugging him closer wanting it desperately. For seven months it was all Stiles could think about, this damn sour wolf who slammed him against things and always kept him at arm's length but yet within reach when he needed him.

Derek watched Stiles eyes seeing different emotions dance through them and frowned when the younger man looked slightly hurt, he didn't like the look on his mate and decided to remove it. He pressed their lips together as hands tugged at his t-shirt; it wasn't rushed or heated but soft, just lips pressing against lips. Stiles eyes slid shut as he returned Derek's kiss, it was sweet and simple yet he wanted more and raised one hand to brush his fingertips over the wolfs jaw as he kissed him again parting his lips slightly.

Derek slid his hands up tensed thighs as he parted his lips, tongue flicking over Stiles bottom lip before exploring his mates mouth as hands slid under Stiles t-shirt feeling smooth soft skin and growled his pleasure. Stiles gasped as Derek growled into their kiss and cupped his wolf face with both hands as their mouth met and tongues clashed, he slid his fingers into dark hair as he tightened his legs around the older man who tugged him to the edge of the counter. He gasp in air when Derek pulled back for a second and groaned as nails raked his back making his arch into the wolf, Stiles rocked his hips feeling his temperature rise but stilled wanted more.

He gripped Stiles ass with both hands lifting him from the counter trying for the bed but ended up pressing him against the door frame as he peppered sucking kisses over Stiles jaw and neck. Derek felt his fangs extend but didn't bite down, it was too soon even though it was killing him to hold off Derek wasn't going to rush this. Stiles rolled his hips "The floor." He could wait until the bed so he would take the next best thing his bedroom floor, when Derek moved back he dropped his feet to the floor lifting the offending material out the way so he could trace those wash board abs with his tongue.

Derek groaned as Stiles slid to his knees tongue drawing over his abs as fingers freed his straining length and when one fingertip circled the weeping head, smearing the bead of pre-cum around he tipped his head back on a groan. Stiles had no idea what he was doing, he just did what he wanted and right now he wanted to taste the wolf, he parted his lips tongue extended to lap at the weeping cock before him. Derek growled as a tongue toyed with him before lips sucked on his head as fingers wrapped around the base squeezing before sliding up to meet him mouth which slid further down.

Stiles groaned at the taste sucking harder as he eased his mouth down going slow, not because he was new to this but because he really liked it and wanted to savour the experience plus torturing Derek was a bonus. He sank his nails into the wood of the door frame as Stiles rubbed his tongue against the spot just below the head of his cock and growled again baring his teeth, understanding what other wolfs meant when they said with your mate it was different. Derek dropped one hand to brush the back of his knuckles down Stiles cheek watching as his cock disappeared into a hot little mouth but lost it when brown eyes locked with him.

Stiles felt his eyes go wide and pulled back coughing slightly as Derek caught him by surprise by cumming so soon, he gasped when cum hit his cheek and raised his hand to wipe it off. Derek smirked "Sorry you looked good with a mouth full of my cock." His smirk grew when Stiles cheeks turned red slightly and watched as the man crawled into his bedroom. Stiles came to a stop and turned to sit on his ass only to groan in excitement when Derek pushed him back coming over him, his excitement grew when the wolf gripped his t-shirt and ripped it so lips could slide down his skin.

He left red marks on his way down his mates soft body which was a contrast to his hard one, Stiles wasn't defined with muscles like him but more lean in appearance. Derek smirked when Stiles sucked in a breath making his stomach draw tight as fingers gripped his hair lightly while he nipped the hip bone he exposed. Stiles felt tense and close already but they had hardly begun "Derek." He whined the older man's name as hands stripped him off his sweats; he nearly swallowed his tongue when Derek ran his tongue from the base to tip of his cock.

Derek relished in the noises slipping from his mates but wanted to hear more, he wanted cries and pleas for more and slid his lips down Stiles cock as he pressed a slicked finger into Stiles. His eyes slid to half-mast and he tugged rather hard on brown hair "Don't ask or anything." Stiles couldn't resist he just had to make a comment but lost his train of thought when Derek pushed his finger further in. Derek let Stiles adjust as he sucked on the head before pulling his mouth back "I'll do with you and to you what I want to" he sank his teeth into a tensing thigh loving the choked rasp he got "Accept it." Because life would be easier and pleasurable for Stiles if he did.

He sank his teeth into his bottom lip and pulled on the wolf's hair "Bad dog no biting." Stiles cried out again when Derek bit him again, he arched his back loving it but moaned when Derek moved his finger before adding another one. It felt different but not in a bad way yet Stiles knew it was going to hurt when Derek used a more larger and he did mean larger appendage but it didn't scare him. Derek crooked his fingers searching for something and smirked when Stiles went quiet as his body tensed, Bingo he thought as he hit the spot again sucking on his mates hip as he moved his hand down to his own cock.

Stiles jerked when Derek hit the spot again "St-op" his breathing hitched while his hips lifted, Stiles dropped one hand to the floor and felt something slippery pooled beside him and lifted his hand to see clear liquid coating his fingers. He parted his lips to ask the wolf what it was when lips wrapped around his cock as fingers hit his spot again and Stiles couldn't hold it anymore he arched his back as he came. Derek swallowed Stiles cum and lifted his head to see the younger man flushed and half lidded eyes staring at him, he smirked moving up his mate until their faces were even. He lined his cock up before pushing in slowly watching Stiles every reaction and when the man tried to turn his face away Derek stopped him "Look at me."

He tried to relax but Stiles was failing, he wrung his bottom lip between his teeth staring at Derek's eyes seeing flashes of blue and felt a rush race threw him as fangs peeked out from the older man's lips and had no doubt Derek was going to bit him. Derek parted his lips on a silent snarl at how tight his mate was and whined when he slid all the way in after slow tortures minutes, his eyes closed as his head dropped to rest on Stiles shoulder. Stiles wrapped his arms around broad shoulders and raked his nails up Derek's back enjoy the hiss he received and did it again wanting to leave his mark, he sucked on the skin before him speaking into Derek's shoulder "Move."

Derek thought he would die from an overload of pleasure before Stiles told him to move but went slow as he withdrew than pushed back in, his movements picked up in speed but when Stiles moved his hips to meet his thrust half way he was gone. Stiles groaned when he rolled his hips down "Der…derr…hik." That didn't come out right and when he heard a chuckle in his ear, Stiles bit down on the shoulder before him in retaliation. Derek felt his hips snap forward as he bared his teeth but held back from biting back and turned his head bumping his nose against Stiles cheek. When the younger man turned his face Derek sealed their mouths together, fangs not hindering the kiss in anyway but he did growl in pleasure when Stiles flicked his tongue over one fang.

Stiles panted into Derek's mouth finding it difficult to focus when the wolf kept hitting his spot every time and arched his back to meet Derek's thrust while staring up into blue eyes. Derek gazed down at Stiles whose eyes had almost slid shut, brown eyes drowned in pleasure a long time ago but they were just getting started. A nice little fact about Werewolves, they could last for hours. Derek dipped back down to fasten their mouths together feeling their skin starting to slid against each other's as perspiration built.

He didn't know exactly how they got here or what would happen after but Stiles wasn't ready for it to end, he broke the kiss "Slow down." The plea fell on deaf ears as Derek sucked on his jaw before trailing down to his neck as his hips moved faster. Derek bared his teeth knowing this was going to be better than he ever could imagine it, he was about to claim his mate and trepidation spread through him as he felt Stiles tense.

Stiles clutched at Derek's shoulder when teeth sank into his neck, his head tipped back on a small moan "Derek."

He bit harder on the flesh growling when he tasted blood; Derek lapped at the mark and groaned as muscles tightened almost painfully on his cock as he came inside Stiles finishing the marking.

He practically melted into the floor trying to catch his breath but now that the body bliss had ended his brain stared to catch up.

Derek curled his lips when Stiles scent chanced and bit down on his own lips till a drop of blood fell on to Stiles neck healing the bite mark so the skin looked untouched but to other wolves they would see the mark and stay away. Satisfied with his mark he slanted his mouth over Stiles pulling out only to push back in swallowing Stiles groan deciding to take his time and devouring Stiles slowly, taking the time to memorize his body and all the sweet spots that made the younger man cry out for him.

Stiles was still recovering but Derek was insatiable and he truly learnt how much energy Werewolves had:

He dropped his chest to the carpet "Der" his cry die a silent death when his wolf came over him pressing their sweat slicked bodies together as lips pressed against his ear "Cum for me." And Stiles did thinking maybe the wolf would be sated since this was their fourth round.

No it happened again…

His thighs trembled as Derek thrust into him from behind, Stiles fisted the bed sheets since Derek took mercy on him by bending him over the bed instead of the floor but cried out loudly when fingers wrapped around his weeping member, staring to pump in time to the thrust. Stiles rocked up on to the balls of his feet, his climax claiming him in a fire storm.

….And again…

A bead of sweat slid down his neck as a tongue lapped it up, Stiles tightened his arms around Derek's head as hands helped lift his hips "Please." His body shook as his muscles burned, sweat encased them both and the sheets turned damp a long time ago. Stiles let his head fall back as lips sucked on his throat before teeth grazed lightly but it was too much for Stiles, he jerked against the wolf groaning as he came.

….And for the final time.

Derek laid him back on the bed as he dropped sucking kisses but this time it was different because the wolf whispered things to Stiles, yes it was more along the lines of mine and no one else's but Stiles had worked out what Derek was telling him. He pulled on brown hair forcing Derek to look at him as their bodies moved together "Yours."

Derek fastened their lips together "Mine." He whispered his agreement into the kiss.

Stiles tightened his arms on Derek feeling his body shake as pleasure over whelmed him and moaned into Derek's mouth. He growled his pleasure as he came and looked down at his mate who was lax against him, Derek smiled in victory at how satisfied his mate looked and dipped his head stealing another kiss watching Stiles drop into sleep.

Derek slid into the bed beside his mate after having cleaned him up and changed the sheets before laying Stiles back in the bed. He felt stated and satisfied which he hadn't felt in a long time and traced his hand down Stiles back seeing all the marks he left but smirked at the marks on his arms. Derek pulled the covers over them as Stiles rolled into him pressing close; he dropped a final kiss to his mark before draping his arm over Stiles hip as his eyes dropped closed.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

If I've missed anymore mistakes please let me know and I will correct them.

If you would like to leave a review to say this wasn't your cup of tea then feel free to do so but there is no need to be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
